Dalia
Dalia, goddess of minerals, air/flight, and luck/probability. Appearance Human/normal Dalia is a tall, slim, and pretty woman. She has tan skin, dark gray eyes, and dark blue curly hair. Her hair is long, almost to her ankles, but she ties it into two braids. Dalia will wear a plan aquamarine long sleeved dress (shorter sleeves for hot weather) that reaches to her knees and has light pleats in it. Over that, she has a dark green velvet cape decorated with a black stripe and it has pockets on the inside, the cape is also rather long. Usually, she'll have gray jelly flats. If not, then gray gladiators will do. She has a golden tiara with 5 blue zircons around her forehead, and a silver necklace with a single blue azurite on it. Birb Dalia likes to take the form of a male golden eagle. It's her favorite bird. Other Dalia can turn her physical form into wind. And statues. Personality Dalia at first gives the impression of being a sweet, innocent girl. Or tries to. In reality, she's quite the opposite of that. She's not the kind of woman who gives in to her emotions easily, relying more on logic and probabilities though she does rash things often because "luck will decide the outcome". She seems to enjoy torturing disobedient or disrespectful people, and it's tough to get mercy from her. Dalia has a tendency to lash out when annoyed or insulted-- when she does that it's likely you'll suffer-- so it's probably better to say on her good side. But still, she seems to enjoy quarreling or being in disagreement with someone. This goddess is somewhat vain; a nice comment on her looks will get you on her good side (and she'll be sickeningly sweet). Relationships TBA Powers Mineral creation and manipulation (has a slight overlap with gems). She can alter the luck of a person if they're hit either by her 'good luck dust' or 'bad luck dust'. This dust can also change the probablity of things happening if prinkled on objects; it's almost like rigging them. However, Dalia's powers cannot alter the flow of events nor cause specific events to happen to people. Thanks to her air abilities, she can control winds and tornadoes (though not storms). Another thing is that she can fly, melt into wind, and communicate with flying creatures. Dal researches magic in general, both white and dark, so she has knowledge of spells but doesn't always have enough magical energy to use them. Domain The Castle in the Sky is a very large and tall Rapunzel-like tower made of solid granite that extends for miles into the air, where it expands into a magnificient castle among the clouds. The tower also goes underground into a small cave system (WAAAAY smaller than the Gemstone Caverns) and it's an ominous zone. Backstory TBA Fun facts/Trivia * Dalia means luck in Lithuanian * She may be my first character with no references. She MAY be. * Fav gemstone is blue zircon and/or azurite. Category:GGaD